


The Words Every Guy Wants To Hear

by victorianage



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianage/pseuds/victorianage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase is an overworked college student and she hardly has time for her friends. When her friend Hazel invites for a potluck at her house, she feels too guilty to say no. There she tastes the most amazing dish and Hazel reveals that the guy who brought it claims it to have a 'secret ingredient'. Annabeth's curiosity is irked and she has to find out what it is. But, the guy refuses to reveal it. Will Annabeth be able to figure it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words Every Guy Wants To Hear

“Finally!” Hazel exclaimed as she opened the door. “What took you so long?”

“Oh, you know just some blueprints I needed to finish.” Annabeth explained.  

Architectural Engineering wasn’t the easiest major, but Annabeth Chase has always been a fierce walker on the road less travelled by. She loved Architecture and the way every building, down to the blueprint, was a testament of the architects’ will. It was art you could live in; not just a building in itself, but a place soon to be a built on memories. Columns of laughter, walls of contemplation… and she would one day make that possible with her designs. Add a minor in Classics to the mix and she was almost never available. If it weren’t for Hazel’s cajoling that her presence at the potluck was necessary, she might not have made it. A pile of homework waited at home, but she had failed her friend too many times.

“At least, you made it.” Hazel smiled, stepping aside to let her enter. With someone else that comment might have served as a jab to Annabeth for all the cancelled plans, but not with Hazel. Her friend was genuinely glad Annabeth came; no grudges held. It made Annabeth feel infinitely more guilty.

She took off her coat and handed her friend a casserole, “I can’t promise is edible, but I tried.” The recipe had been tricky, but she had managed and fought the temptation to buy something.

“Can’t be worse than what Leo brought. Just one bite will turn your mouth on fire.” Hazel said, “He claims it’s ‘Mexicano Style’, but I’m pretty sure it was some kind of nuclear experiment gone wrong.”

The house was fairly full, mostly with people she didn’t know. Hazel went to a different college, actually a rival one, and the only reason they became friends was because they attended the same Greek Mythology seminar last summer. They bonded over their shared frustration of the lecturers’ misogynistic treatment of women like Hecate and Aphrodite, and his total dismissal of Athena. Basically, the seminary sucked, but they became good friends. Well, Hazel Levesque was a good friend and Annabeth was ready to be one.

Annabeth followed Hazel to the food table; meanwhile the other girl gave hurried explanations on who’s who: “ _See that crazy trio over there; that’s Jason, Piper and Leo. The one that looks semi-normal is Jason and I think he’s transferring to your school. Piper and Leo already go there, but they’re freshmen, so you might not know them,_ ” and: “ _that creepy one there is Octavian; I might have invited him, so that when he blows up the school, he’ll spare me, you know possibly”_ and my favorite: “see _that girl with the black hair? The one who’s staring down the guy who looks like he’s going to piss himself out of fear? That’s Reyna, and yeah, she’s that cool._ ” All in all, it was an interesting ensemble.

The food table was organized with an assortment of dishes. Quite impressive considering they were all broke college students, but Hazel was the kind of person you wanted to give your best to and apparently everyone agreed she was worth the effort. One dish that stood out to Annabeth was coral blue one. There was only a tiny slice left, which attested to the plate’s flavor, but it still irked her curiosity.

Hazel put Annabeth’s casserole down and noticed her staring at the blue dish, “Oh, that’s Percy’s,” she said as if that explained everything, “you should try it. It’s surprisingly amazing.”

Hazel passed her the last slice and Annabeth took a spoonful warily.

“Oh my God,” it was like an explosion happened in her mouth. It was soft and sweet and so _good_.

“I know,” Hazel nodded solemnly, “If I didn’t know him, I’d thought he spiked it with something. I mean, he does claim there’s a ‘secret ingredient’, but he’s not that kind of guy.”

Annabeth practically inhaled the rest of her plate, “Where is he anyway? I need to know what’s on this.” Her throat still felt tingly from it.

“Uh, I think I saw him in the living room,” Hazel walked out the kitchen, “I’m surprised you don’t know him; he goes to your school.”

“Well, so does more than ten thousand people,” Annabeth replied. “We can’t all be Miss Popularity.”

“Maybe if you got out of the library once in a while, you would be,” Hazel retorted, “Oh! There he is.” She started walking towards a black haired, a bit lanky, though admittedly, cute guy. He was surrounded by a few people she’s seen before. Jason, Piper and Leo, she recalled the names from Hazel’s short introduction.

“It’s a family recipe,” she overheard the black haired guy say smugly as she and Hazel approached.

“Is that code for your mom did it?” that Leo guy goaded. He looked like a Santa elf that Santa fired because he had a crack problem; which is to say, crazy and short.

“You’re just jealous, because no one liked what you brought.” Percy said smugly.

“It’s not my fault. Everyone in this party is too weak—oh! Hey, Hazel. Nice party.” Leo smiled awkwardly.

“Thanks,” Hazel rolled her eyes. “Guys, this is Annabeth,” she gave a lame wave, “and, apparently we all want to know the same thing.”

“Ah, you tried my wonderful creation,” he opened his arms grandly, “and you want to know the secret, too. Well, let me tell you this recipe has been in the Jackson family for generations. It is even said that we descended from the great God of the ocean and he bestowed that—.” The girl with the feather in her hair, Piper, threw a cushion from a couch at him. “Ow!” He turned to the girl accusingly.

“Someone had to stop him,” Piper shrugged.

“Fine, you legion of unbelievers, don’t listen to my highly educational speech. But, you’ll never get my secrets.” Percy rubbed his arm.

“Oh, C’mon, just tell us. Or should I just ask your mom?” Hazel teased.

“That my mom didn’t—!” Percy started, “You know what? Never mind. She wouldn’t know, because she didn’t make it.” Then, he stated ominously, like a death sentence: “The curiosity will always haunt you.”

“I think I could have figured it out.” Annabeth said. She was pretty good at discerning of things and this guy was too annoying.

“Really?” he looked at her warily, “Too bad there’s nothing left, huh?”

“Actually,” Hazel said, “I saved some.”

“Wow, Hazel, _hoarding_? I knew it was good, but…” Percy shook his head, “I’m so disappointed in you.”

“Shut up, it was for Frank.” Hazel said defensively.

“Isn’t Frank lactose intolerant?” Jason frowned.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Hazel looked away, “let’s see if Annabeth can put you in your place.”

“Oh, I about that—.” Annabeth began, but it was like something was stuck in her throat.

“What? Are you backing out?” Percy taunted. He was infuriating.

She coughed, “Don’t be an idiot.” Annabeth tried to clear her throat again, but it was too dry.

“Do you need water?” Hazel asked, concern clouding her eyes.

“Please.” Annabeth coughed again, “I don’t understand. This usually only happens when I eat almonds.” She explained as she sat down on a couch.

“What do you mean?” Percy looked stricken.

“I’m allergic,” Even her voice sounded weird now.

“Fuck, don’t you have meds for that or something?” Percy ran a hand through his hair.

“You don’t mean… Percy! You _are_ an idiot,” Jason smacked him in the head.

“How was I supposed to know I’d kill someone with almond oil?!” He raised his hands defensively, “Wait, you aren’t dying are you?” he turned to Annabeth, panicking.

“Now, you’re both being idiots,” Piper sat next to her, "Annabeth, do you have any medicine with you? Or do we need to call 911?”

“No, it’s a mild allergy. Just tell Hazel to find my jacket.” Annabeth’s eyes started watering.

Piper and Jason left to look for Hazel. Leo hung back awkwardly for a few seconds, before following them. Those three did seem joined at the hip.

Percy leaned on a wall looking both like he’s seen a ghost and like he wanted to become one.

“Told you I could figure it out.” Annabeth tried to say lightly, though it came out a bit husky.

“I’m so sorry,” Percy said at the same time. “This was all stupid from the beginning. I should have thought someone might be allergic.”

“You _should_ have, but seriously, I’m fine,” she reassured him.

He closed his eyes, “And, you didn’t really figured it out, by the way.”

Annabeth coughed, “Well, I said almonds, didn’t I?”

“That doesn’t count.” A tiny smile crossed his lips.

“So, you almost killed me and you’re going to take this victory from me too?”

“You said you were okay!”

She tried to clear her throat, “I am, but I did win.”

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Hazel came in with a glass of water and her coat. Piper, Jason and Leo trailed behind her.

“Oh God, are you okay?” Hazel said as she passed Annabeth her coat.

“I’m fine,” Annabeth took the pills and gulped the water down.  The swelling in her throat was already less painful.

“I can’t believe this happened,” Hazel glared at Percy.

“Hey, seriously, it’s fine,” Annabeth said, “But, I kind of have to go now. There’s a pile of homework with my name waiting at home.”

“Okay,” Hazel sighed, “You actually stayed way longer than I expected you would.”

“It’s late, though” Percy stood up. “Let me walk you to your car.”

She thought of saying no, but he looked so apologetic; she just nodded. She said her goodbyes, hugged Hazel and walked out the door with him.

“Um, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Percy asked after a few seconds of silence. “I know you said it’s fine, but I feel terrible.”

She shook her head “It really is fine.” _Why did she had to park so far away?_

“Just let me buy you lunch,” Percy said as they walked, “I promise not to poison you this time.” He joked.

“You didn’t poison me. I told you it was just a mild allergy.” She rolled her eyes, “you don’t need to feel guilty.”

“It’s not just because I feel guilty,” he turned to her, “please, just say yes.” They finally reached her car. “You even can think of it as your prize for guessing my secret,” He smiled, “Even though, you sort of cheated.”

 “Fine,” She bit her lip. “But, only because I feel sorry for you.”

“The words every guy wants to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm really trying to practice on my writing and I would really love some feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
